


BRAIN ATTRITION OR THE JERSEY SHORE STORY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge words are oysters, popcorn, boss and Snooki. As Sam said, "What's a Snooki?" Still don't know the answer to that one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BRAIN ATTRITION OR THE JERSEY SHORE STORY

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

Sam leaned forward and stared fixedly at the television screen. "What the hell is she drinking?"

"Prairie oysters." Dean shrugged, shoving another handful of carmel popcorn into his mouth. "Snooki says it's a surefire cure for hangovers."

Sam's lip curled. "Ewww! That's disgusting!"

"Yep."

"What are you watching this for, anyway?"

"Nothin' else on except documentaries."

"Dean, this is a documentary! It documents how stupid you have to be to get your own t.v. show!" Sam reached for the remote. "There's got to be something else on."

Dean smacked his hand away. "Dude, you are not the boss of me!"


End file.
